Texas Prairie Massacre
by tanzy95
Summary: Dean and Jason are tired of the crap that Morganville has dealt them over the years so they decide to go on a murderous rampage around the TPU... While Claire is there. Will she survive or share the same fate as some of her fellow students?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I plan on this being a fast updating story and hope to add a chapter each day so please review and tell me what you think, then read the next chapter... and review again! Enjoy**

Claire's POV

The sound of my alarm clock filled my ears, causing me to groan and roll over. As I turned my body I came face to face with of course Shane, who was lying with an arm resting lazily on my hip. My alarm had woken him too which he didn't look to happy about but hey that's Shane for you. "Hey." I smiled at him.

In reply he pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck and I knew he was trying to get me to stay in bed with him. "Morning." He murmured into my shoulder. I let him keep kissing me for a while before I pulled away giggling. "Shane, I have to go."

"Stay, just take the day of and stay with me."

"I can't, I have a test today. Without it I fail the whole subject."

He sighed but the smirk on his face told me he was Ok with it. "You sure I can't change your mind?"

"I'm sure, but if that offer is still on when I get back I will gladly take it." I said as I jumped out of bed and started to pull on the first pair of jeans I could find in my wardrobe.

"Can't wait."

When I was fully dressed I kissed Shane goodbye and left him to sleep for probably another four hours. I headed straight for the bathroom but when I grabbed the door handle it was locked. Knowing it was probably Eve I banged on the door. "Eve, you in there? Hurry up I need to-"

I was cut off by the door opening, revealing a slightly groggy looking Eve on the other side. "Hey CB, let me guess. You need the bathroom so you can get to college right?"

"You got it in one."

"All yours, I'm already done. Now I work back at Common Grounds I have early starts just like you. I think Oliver likes to give me the early shifts on purpose. And plus I don't see you in the TPU anymore."

"So you miss working there then?"

"A little, but its better pay at Common grounds." Eve shrugged.

I smiled as she walked by me and waved. "Bye CB."

Once in the bathroom I got a shower before brushing my teeth and doing my hair. I didn't take too long because I knew Michael and Shane wouldn't be happy if I used all the hot water. So once again I got dressed and this time headed downstairs and into the kitchen where just like every morning Michael was sat with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. He looked up when he saw me and smiled. "Morning Claire, you off to TPU?"

"Yeah, like always. You working?"

"No, got the day off. Looks like nobody wants guitar lessons today."

We chatted for a few minutes while I got myself a quick drink and a cereal bar to eat along the way. When I was ready to leave I said goodbye to him before walking out the front door and heading to college.

I got to the TPU main gates with five minutes to spare before my first lesson started. I decided to head straight to the science building where I had a lecture in biology and I knew it would be nothing interesting or anything that I didn't already understand. It was just going to be a case of wishing the hour away while daydreaming or texting Eve.

I arrived in the lecture hall a minute before it was due to start, with half the other students already sat down waiting for one of the most boring hours of their lives. Taking a seat at the back I pulled out my iPod and earphones, hiding the wire under my jacket so the professor wouldn't notice I wasn't hearing a single word he was saying. Soon the rest of the class entered the room and the professor started to speak... and I shut out whatever he was trying to explain.

The hour passed fairly quickly, with me reading texts from Eve explaining how she was so tempted to stake Oliver for being so annoying, something about him being pissed over a broken espresso machine. The second the bell rang telling us the first class was over I hurried out the door before anyone else had even gotten out of their seats.

Next I had advanced chemistry, it was a little harder than my first class but again I was sure it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. This time I had no lectures to listen to and instead I was in a lab. I sat at a desk that had lots of equipment laid out on it so I guessed there was some kind of experiment involved. The bell rang again as Professor Langley walked in from a side door, at the same time a girl I recognised from other classes took the last seat next to me. Then Langley spoke. "Alright class, today we are doing an experiment. Now I want you to work with the person sitting next to you on your table so please follow the instructions on these booklets and set up your equipment."

I rose from my seat and silently started to set everything up. As I did the girl I was working with said to me. "You're Claire Danvers aren't you?"

I turned to her and replied. "Yes, how do you know?"

"I'm a Morganville native so I know more than most around here, including about you know what ."

I knew exactly what she meant even without her miming the fangs in neck thing and had to laugh. It made her smile. "I'm Kenzi by the way."

I held out my hand to her. "Nice to meet you Ke-"

Just then the sound of a gunshot rang through my ears...


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I would update quick. :) But three reviews? Really? Not that I'm not grateful for those three I really am. (Thank you) But I think a few more than three would be nice. :) So again thank you for reading and please please review. **

Claire's POV

Three more shots sounded from outside. I looked around, expecting to hear screams but nothing happened, people just looked towards the windows. Professor Langley walked down the centre of the lab just shaking his head. "Damn seniors and their practical jokes." I couldn't believe that was his only reaction to it but looking around the room I realised no one else was taking it seriously either. Everybody thought it was just college kids fooling around with fire crackers or something but I had a funny feeling it wasn't.

I put down the beaker I had in my hand and walked over to the window. Kenzi followed me. "What are you doing?" I didn't answer her because I was too busy trying to look around the grounds outside. Then I saw something- a body- a body lying by the fountain in a pool of blood. Kenzi must have seen it at the exact same moment as me because she covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. "Oh my god! Professor!"

Langley turned towards her and asked. "What is it?"

"There's a-"

Before she could finish what she was trying to say the gun fire started again but this time it was inside the building and it was quickly followed by screaming. Without thinking I ran to the door, opened it and threw myself forward out into the hallway. But as I did I saw two people stood in the hallway too, both carrying heavy weaponry. As soon as I saw them I skidded back and stumbled back into the classroom. Then I peaked out the side of the door, enough so I could see what the gunmen were doing but not enough for them to notice me. In the next second another person appeared with them but I knew he wasn't apart of what they were doing because he was shaking and crying. I could hear him begging them. "Please, don't hurt me. I haven't done anything to you."

"Hmm I don't know man. I mean you are a jock after all." One of the two said. I recognised the voice but I couldn't place it and I couldn't see the persons face because both the gunmen were wearing hoodies. "What do you think Jason?"

_Jason. He couldn't mean Jason Rosser._

"Up to you man you're the one pointing the gun at him." But it was. I knew that voice anyway and it was Jason Rosser's. I couldn't believe it, I knew he'd done some pretty bad things but I thought even this was too extreme for him.

I was pulled out of my moment of shock by a hand gently being placed on my shoulder. I almost yelped but managed to hold it in. Looking behind me I saw Kenzi stood there trying to see what was happening as well. Her eyes widened when she saw what was going on in the hall. "Why are they doing this?" She whispered as quietly as possible in a scared voice.

"I don't know." I replied as I turned my attention back to the shooters still taunting the frightened jock.

The one I still didn't know spoke again. "Yeah good point. I'll tell you what, why don't you beg for your life."

"Please, I'm sorry just please let me go. I'm begging you." The last sentence turned into an almost impossible to understand sob.

Then the gunman pulled his hood down and I almost fainted. _Dean. _But he was supposed to be dead. And why was he doing this, he hated vampires so he had no reason to be hurting defenceless kids. I held myself together so I could see what happened next... and I really wish I hadn't. Because Dean moved closer to the jock with the gun still aimed at his chest. "Well since you put it that way..."

Then the hallway was filled with an ear shattering bang and the jock slumped to the floor as his blood splattered against the lockers behind him. Kenzi cried out in horror and as Dean and Jason looked in our direction to identify the sound I pushed us both back into the lab and shut the door as quickly as possible. Luckily neither of us had been seen. The others in the classroom had heard what was going on and many had ducked down under tables and started whimpering. Others stood there in shock, wondering what they should do next. And as for Professor Langley, he was just stood in the corner of the room with his mouth hanging open. So obviously I had to take charge.

Near the door I noticed Langley's huge steel desk and ran to it to try and push it towards the door. Kenzi ran over to help but even the two of us couldn't budge it. After a second I looked towards two boys stood nearby just watching us. "You two help us!" The sound of my voice snapped them out of their shock and they came over and helped us shove it across the floor. Finally the four of us managed to get the desk in front of the door just as the shooting began again. Then we ducked down under the lab tables with everyone else.

We stayed as silent as possible as we heard Dean and Jason kick open the other classroom doors and open fire on the students as they screamed in terror. Kenzi was ducked down next to me. She had taken my hand and every scream she heard made her grip tighten and more silent tears flow down her cheeks. I could still see the door from where I was hiding and watched as after five minutes of endless shooting shadows appeared through the glass of the window in the door, followed by the forms of Dean and Jason. Dean put his hand on the door handle and tried to open it. When it wouldn't budge he through himself into it to force it open but the desk kept it in place. When he realised he wasn't getting in he angrily started to fire randomly through the glass, shattering it and hitting the tops of the lab tables inside. Then the two walked away and carried on their rampage further down the hall. Nobody dared move or even say anything for a while and as the two killers moved further away in the building the only sound audible except the distant sounds of gunshots and screaming was the panicky and uneven breathing of the students still hiding in the room.

I didn't know what to do...


	3. Chapter 3

Michael's POV

Two hours after Claire had headed off to college Shane finally got out of bed and appeared downstairs. With Eve also gone and me stuck at home I was kind of relieved that he had finally decided to show his face. I was hoping we could get some zombie killing done to pass the time. When he walked through the kitchen door and saw me he nodded before heading straight for the coffee machine. "Morning, could you pour me one please?"

"Sure, whatever." He mumbled. Shane on a morning was almost as amusing as Eve.

Once the coffee was ready and Shane had handed me a cup he sat beside me and we drank in silence for a few minutes. After a while the silence was getting a little uncomfortable and I opened my mouth to speak. "Shane are you-"

"When does Claire finish college?" He said at exactly the same time.

"Um, five o'clock I think."

"No I mean when does she completely finish college. Like forever."

"I don't know, a year maybe... why?"

"I don't know- it's just- it's just that I don't like her being there. I don't want to sound like a controlling boyfriend because I'm not it's just that I don't like the idea of her being there alone. We don't know what could happen." Shane let all that out pretty quickly but I managed to understand it all. Obviously he'd had it on his chest for a while.

I understood what he was saying. At least Eve works at Common Grounds now and Oliver doesn't allow any trouble there but Claire's at the TPU everyday with no one to turn to if anything happens to her. All I could do was try and tell Shane that Claire was fine. "I know Shane, but it's what she wants and besides she's a smart girl. Anyone would think she was brought up in Morganville."

"She may be smart but she's so small and vulnerable. It just makes me feel like it's my job to protect her and I hate myself when she gets hurt." His hands balled into fists as he got more frustrated by his own words.

There wasn't anything else I could really say so I picked my cup back up and lifted it to take a sip. Just as I did my cellphone started to buzz in my pocket. After putting my cup down again I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller ID. _Amelie._

Shane saw who it was too and sighed. I just ignored him and answered the call. "Hello?"

"_Michael, finally. Now is Claire with you right now?"_ Amelie was sounded quite frantic and seemed seriously worried.

"What?"

"_Is Claire at home?"_

"Erm no she went to college a couple of hours ago. Why?" From the corner of my eye I saw Shane look at me when he realised we were talking about Claire.

"_Oh dear, I was afraid you would say that."_

"Why what's wrong? What's happened?" Now Shane was stood next to me looking almost terrified.

"_Michael just turn your TV on and switch on the news."_

"Ok..." I was still worried but I was also confused as to why she was now asking me to watch the TV. But I did as she said and walked into the living room before switching on the TV set by the plug. After standby came off it flicked on to some crappy morning drama that no one in this house was sad enough to watch. I switched it over onto the local channel and the local news reporter appeared on the screen. I noticed straight away she was stood in front of the TPU main gates and the scenery around her was chaotic. Then she started talking to the camera.

"_Morganville is in a state of panic as the local university has been put on lockdown after two gunmen stormed the campus and opened fire on the students."_

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I glanced at Shane who had followed me and he looked like he was going to collapse. The reporter carried on.

_"As you can probably hear there is still shooting which is believed to be now coming from the universities science facilities. The attack started half an hour ago and police are still trying to get into the campus to stop the attack and get as many of the students out as possible. Now behind me you can see students are still fleeing from the building with help from emergency services but unfortunately already at least twenty bodies have been found, none of which have yet been identified."_

The mention of twenty already being dead caused Shane to drop to his knees as tears escaped his eyes. We both knew all too well that any one of those twenty bodies could be Claire. Neither of us could watch anymore so I switched the TV back off. I then realised that Amelie was still on the line. "Amelie who the hell is doing this?" I almost screamed down the phone.

"_We aren't completely sure but we do have reason to believe that one of them could be Jason Rosser."_

The thought of Jason doing this made my blood boil but I shoved it to the back of my mind. The only thing that mattered was Claire.

"Please tell me you have no reason to believe any of the dead are Claire."

"_Well Claire is very smart but this I cannot be sure. You see the science building is where we think Claire was at the time the attack started and as far as I'm aware no student in that building has so far managed to get out."_

I was almost crying myself by then but I knew I had to hold it together for Claire's sake. "Amelie we're coming to find her."

I heard her sigh on the other end. _"Normally I would tell you to stay out of this but I believe Claire needs your help in this situation. Goodbye Michael."_

"Bye."

I hung up and put the phone in my pocket. Turning around I expected to see Shane still crying on the floor but to my surprise he was stood waiting with my car keys. Determination shining in his tear streaked eyes.

**Next chapter will be claires POV again, I just needed to show how the glasshouse gang get involved. After all you cant leave them out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's POV

The sound of gunfire and screaming began to disappear after about ten minutes of us all just crouched on the floor in silence. When I finally found it in me to move I rose to my feet and walked over to the still jammed shut door. As I started to try and move the desk out of the way Kenzi got up and ran over to me. "What the hell are you doing? You can't go out there, they will kill you!"

"We can't stay here either. If we do they will come back and kill us." I answered without looking her way.

"But-"

"Look, you guys can stay here if you want and I'll get help. If those two are still here I can sneak by them alone and there's a fire exit to the coffee bar I can use just down the hall. Now please will you help me?"

She knew what I was saying made sense so she got the two boys to come over from before and we moved the desk once again. Once it was out of the way I carefully opened the door making sure I made no noise that could draw attention. Looking out in the hall I could see it was safe to go as it was deserted both ways. Kenzi put her hand on my shoulder just as I was about to go. "Good luck."

I nodded back. "You too."

Then I ran quickly but as quietly as possible, slowing down on corners to check if anyone was there. As I ran I made sure I didn't look into any of the classrooms with doors kicked open, too scared of what I might find. Then finally I made it to the door that led to the coffee bar area. Just to be safe I pressed my ear to the door and listened to see if I could hear anyone, the last thing I wanted was to run into Dean and Jason on the other side.

I heard nothing so I pulled down the handle and opened the door, and I was in for a shock. Everybody must have run for it when the shooting started but unfortunately not everyone made it to the exit. From where I was standing I could see three motionless bodies on the floor. And just to make the scene more like a nightmare there were bloody hand prints on the walls and tables. The sight in front of me was too much for me and I started crying. I felt sick and alone. I also felt utter relief that Oliver had offered Eve her old job back, if he hadn't she could have been one of those lying dead on the floor.

I honestly wanted to drop to my knees and sob and I would have if I hadn't heard voices coming from the other side of the entrance door. I realised that the voice belonged to Jason and it was getting louder, meaning they were coming back my way. After wiping my tears away with my sleeve I fled back into the science building and ran down the hallway sobbing. I didn't know where to go from there. There was no point in hiding back in the lab with the others because Jason and Dean would get in there sooner or later. I had to find another way out and get everyone still alive help.

I decided to try and risk the main doors even though it wasn't a good idea since they were near the fire exit I'd just come from. It meant I had to risk going past Dean and Jason. But I had no other choice. I set off running again, heading onto a different hallway. I got halfway down it with no problems but soon skidded to a stop when a voice called from behind me. I tensed as I turned around to see where it came from, expecting to see a gun aimed at my head. So I was more than relieved when I turned to find one of the classroom doors had been opened and stood there was a freshmen student. He looked just as terrified as I felt. "Do you know first aid?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes a little." I replied.

"Please can you help? A boys been shot, he tried to get away from them when he was heading to the bathroom but they got him. He managed to crawl here but we can't stop the bleeding, please."

I wasn't exactly going to say no to trying to save someone's life so I nodded and ran into the classroom with him. When we were inside he pointed me towards the back of the room where I found five other students crowded around a boy lying on the floor barely conscious. The others moved aside as I knelt down beside him. He had a bullet wound to his stomach that was constantly pumping more blood out. I pressed my hand to the wound to see how much I could stop the blood flow, when I did it just oozed out between my fingers. I knew he needed proper medical equipment to keep him alive. Looking around the room I realised the people in the room were all students. "Where's your Professor?"

The boy who asked for my help answered. "He tried to run for help not long after the shooting started but we heard a shot just out there when he left so we think he was hurt."

A girl who was sobbing in the corner cried out in fear. "People are dead aren't they? They're going to kill us all!"

Everyone tried to shush her as I carried on. I moved my now blood drenched hand from the boys stomach and the nearest person to come forward. "Keep your hand pressed to the wound, I'm afraid that's all we can do for him for now. But I'm going to get help Ok, or at least a first aid kid. And when I'm gone keep as quiet as possible, I know those too might be heading back this way."

I heard several "thanks yous" as I got to my feet again and headed out the door, unsure whether the boy had any chance of surviving.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire's POV

Once I was back in the hallway again I headed to where I was going in the first place, knowing that the main doors were probably the only way out of here. I decided to take the long way around so I could avoid the fire exit to the coffee bar in case Dean and Jason were still there. As I ran the extra hallways I noticed that most of the other classroom doors that hadn't been shot at yet had now been barricaded. Just knowing that more and more were still alive gave me some comfort.

Every step I took just built up more fear inside me but I kept thinking about helping the others trapped here and the dying boy and it kept me going. I hadn't noticed before but I could here the sound of sirens outside the building and I was wondering why they weren't in here yet. That thought quickly left my mind when I ran around a turning and find the familiar exit sign hanging over my head, telling me safety was just a left turn away.

I kicked up my speed after that, desperate to reach the double doors that led to the grounds. I came to the turn and didn't stop, just kept going as the doors came into sight, ready to throw myself through them. But then just a few metres away from it my heart sank, because wrapped around the handles were thick, steel chains. I tried to skid to a halt but couldn't and instead slammed into the solid wood. In a desperate bid to escape I grabbed the handles and violently shuck them, but nothing happened. Jason and Dean had made sure than no one was getting out. That was when my situation sank in even more and I just hit at the doors continuously while helplessly crying. I was trapped, there was no way out.

Then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse I heard the familiar sound of a gun being loaded behind me, followed by a voice that was a frequent visitor to my nightmares. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Claire Danvers. The vampires pet."

I slowly turned around to face a grinning Dean who had his gun aimed at my chest but for some reason Jason wasn't there. At that moment I couldn't find it in me to answer him, I just tried to hold back my tears. He continued anyway. "You know I have always wanted another shot at you but I never expected to get one."

"W-why are you doing this?" I tried to ask in a strong voice but it came out rather pathetic.

"For many reasons I suppose but the main ones are really just this town and you."

"Me?"

"Yes you! First I come back to deal with the vamps in this town and then you show up. You couldn't just die quietly could you? No you had to lay there crying and begging with your whiny little voice and then you had to get your traitor of a boyfriend involved. Then of course that got the vamps involved. They nearly killed me you know, but not quite, doesn't mean I didn't suffer though. I went to hell and back because of you!"

I practically screamed at him. "Why didn't you just stay there?"

"I would watch what you say you little whore! Just remember whose pointing the gun here. Anyway that's why I'm doing this, revenge on this town but now I get revenge on you too. That's a bonus I wouldn't dream of turning away. And you know what? Once I've done with you I'm going to kill your boyfriend too, because if there's one thing I hate more than vampires, its traitors."

"Leave Shane out of this!"

"Don't think so. Now don't worry I won't make you suffer too much, I made that mistake last time. Goodbye Claire."

Before I could react two shots rang through the air and in less than a second excruciating pain burned through my torso as I collapsed to the floor. I screamed out in agony before I looked at Dean who was taking aim at me again. He was about to pull the trigger at my head but was stopped by a screaming Jason, who ran around the corner and pulled Dean's gun to the floor."No! Dean stop!"

"What the hell are you doing Jason?" Dean almost snarled at him.

"Not her, don't kill her. She's my sister's friend for god's sake and she's done so much for me, always defended me."

"Well I've already shot her now, might as well finish her off."

"Just give her a chance at least, don't shoot her again."

Dean sighed. "Fine. She's probably dead now anyway." Then the pair turned away without another word and headed back down the hall. After that I was left alone, crying endlessly as the pain ran through me. I'd been shot in the shoulder and stomach and blood was gushing from both the wounds. The one in my stomach was the worst and I tried hopelessly to put pressure on it and stop the bleeding as much as possible. In just seconds I had a pool of blood around me and I was quickly getting weaker.

But something else was on my mind. _Shane. _I honestly hadn't had a second before to think about anything else but getting out but since Dean had mentioned him he was the only thing on my mind. For all I knew I wouldn't ever see him again and that was the one thing I was afraid of. I needed Shane and I needed him now. That thought made me desperate to get out and I started crawling along the hallway. I knew my only chance left was to try the fire exit again. If I could get to the grounds from the coffee bar then maybe the police would find me. Or anyone could find me, Amelie, Hannah... or even Michael, Eve or Shane. Surely they would have heard about what was happening by then.

The more I crawled the weaker I got and behind me I left a trail of blood that was still seeping through my t-shirt. Soon enough I wasn't even crawling, just dragging myself along by the palms of my hands. I couldn't stop crying the whole time because though my energy got lower my pain got worse and was almost unbearable.

I managed to crawl two hallways in five minutes and I knew I only had one more hallway left and the door would be there. But there was just one problem, I didn't have it in me to go any further and I felt myself slipping away. In one last attempt I slowly brought my hands forward and tried to pull my lower body along. Only for my head to fall forward and for darkness to swirl in my eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

Shane's POV

Why did this always have to happen to Claire? Why her? She's never done anything wrong to anybody yet all this town ever does is try to find a way to hurt her. I should have talked to her about it, told her how I felt about her being alone at college so much. But I knew how independent and strong minded she was and I knew how she was determent to fend for herself. I also knew she could cope well on her own, even though when I looked at her I saw my small and vulnerable girl who needed and deserved for me to protect her. But this, this nobody could get out of alone and she needed help, I just hoped I wasn't too late to give it to her.

The ride in the car to the TPU felt like a lifetime especially since we'd had to pick Eve up on the way. Oliver had flicked the TV on in Common Grounds and she'd seen what was happening as well, she then rang Michael and demanded to come with us. When we got to Common Grounds Eve was waiting outside for us and she was already in tears. I was trying to fight back the tears as well but I wasn't doing too good.

When we turned onto the street that revealed the TPUs main gates the sight in front of us was chaotic. Just about every police car was there, most still flashing there lights. I saw ambulances by the gate treating students that were still running from the building, some were fine and some were covered in blood. Seeing that made me think of Claire and brought the tears hard and fast. Once we got the car as close as possible Michael cut the engine and we all jumped out, ignoring protesting police officers as we raised forward. The three of us just got to the gate when Hannah and some of her officers stopped us. "Whoa whoa whoa, sorry guys but we can't let you go in there. We've got too many dead already." Hannah said as she blocked our way through the entrance.

"But Cl-"

"Claire's in there I know, Amelie told me but we are doing all we can."

I was trying to control my anger. She actually expected me to stand there while Claire could be hurt... or worse. Michael as always tried to be the calm one in the situation but for once even he was struggling. "How many are dead?"

"So far at least thirty now but the number is still rising, as far as we know they haven't stopped yet."

"And you think one of them is Jason?"

"We are pretty sure ones Jason now. Just a few minutes ago we heard shouting right through that door over there. We couldn't understand what was being said but it sounded a lot like him."

I heard Eve whimper as Michael put his arms around her. I wanted to put my arms around Claire. Just then two officers walked by and Hannah stopped them. "You two, anymore news about the science building?"

"Not yet ma'am, no students have managed to get out of there so we think they could be all dead."

Michael's eyes widened as he listened to their conversation. "The science building? Isn't that where Claire is meant to be?"

Hannah sighed. "We believe so yes."

I felt horrified at what I was hearing. "What? Claire's trapped in there and you're just stood here doing nothing. Get the hell out of my way!" I practical screamed at everyone as I pushed past the officers blocking my way and ran at the doors to the building where my Claire was possible trapped. When I reached the doors I grabbed the handles and tried to pull them open but they didn't budge. I started shaking them to force them open as my anger boiled over. Soon everyone appeared beside me. "Shane those doors won't open they've been tied shut on the other side."

I kicked them out of frustration before turning to Hannah. "Is there another way in?"

"There's a fire exit through the back of the coffee bar. It leads to the left side of the building. But Shane it's too dangerous to use!"

I'd already set off running before she'd finished. I ran and didn't look back and I was willing to kick anyone's ass if they tried to stop me. I'd failed Claire way too many times before and I was determined to make sure this wasn't going to be another one of those times. I could hear footsteps running behind me, I didn't look back but I was pretty sure it was Michael and Eve. Just as I made it to the coffee bar doors I heard Michael shout behind me. "Shane wait!"

I stopped for a second to answer him. "No Michael, Claire can't wait any longer."

"Just slow down Ok, Jason and whoever else he's with could still be in there."

"And if they are I'm gonna kill them."

"Be realistic Shane, for Claire's sake. They have guns, they will shoot you before you got anywhere near them."

I sighed, I knew he was right. But that still wasn't going to stop me from going in there. "Fine, but I'm still going in there for Claire. You can come with me if you want, either way I'm walking through that door."

Eve stepped forward and looked me in the eye. "Of course we will come with you. My brother has caused this so I'm gonna help if I can."

I nodded before turning to the door and pushing it open, revealing the coffee bar area where Eve had once worked and it was a shock. We saw three more people had been added to the list of the dead as they lay lifeless on the ground, there blood spattered across the walls and furniture. We tried to block out what we saw as we ran for the marked fire exit door at the back. When we reached it we ran straight through and came out in a long hallway that went two ways. "Which way do we go now?" Eve asked.

"She could be anywhere, we should split up so we can find her quicker. You two go left, I'll go right." I said.

Michael put his hand on my shoulder. "Be careful."

"You too." Then I set off as Michael and Eve turned to go their way.

When Eve and Michael were gone I was hit by an eerie silence. I couldn't hear the slightest sound in any direction. It only helped to increase my panic. I looked through the window of every door I came to but none of them had Claire on the other side, just other students either huddled in the corner or mostly just dead. I finally came to a turning and stopped myself, realising that Jason could be around the other side. So leaning against the wall I slowly peaked around the corner to see if he was there... only to find a girl lying in a pool of blood. My heart stopped when I realised that girl was Claire.


	7. Chapter 7

Shane's POV

I forced myself to recover and ran straight to Claire's side, dropping to my knees and putting my hands on her cheeks. She wasn't moving but I could hear her faint, weak breaths. "Claire please wake up." I begged her as I leant over her and looked into her eyes. But they wouldn't open. "No no no." I started whispering as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Claire c'mon you have to wake up for me." I cried at her desperately. But suddenly her breathing began to falter and sounded raspy. I realised it sounded like she was choking so in an attempt to save her life I lifted her head up and opened her mouth. My attempt worked as she let out a small cough and blood that had been blocking her throat poured out of her mouth. Her eyes then opened and after focusing looked directed at me. She looked really confused and scared when she murmured. "Shane?"

"I'm here Claire, I'm here."

Then she started crying when she realised it was really me there with her and she wasn't alone anymore. She held onto my arm and sobbed into my chest as I tried to look her over. I had to turn her flat so I could see the front of her body and gasped when I saw the cause of all the blood. She had two bullet wounds, one to the shoulder and one to the stomach. The one in her stomach was still gushing out a constant flow of blood and I knew she didn't have long if it wasn't stopped. I pressed my hand to it, causing Claire to scream out in agony. Putting my other hand on her cheek I tried to calm her down. "Ssshhh it's Ok, I'm sorry but we need to stop the bleeding."

"My- stomach-hurts." She gasped out each word between each breath that she was struggling to get out. I felt awful that I was causing her even more pain, especially when I realised I wasn't doing her any justice because the blood just kept on gushing out between my fingers. I tried both hands but it still wouldn't stop and soon enough both my hands were covers halfway to my elbows with Claire's blood. Claire was struggling to keep her eyes open after just a couple of minutes. It got to the point where I begged her to stay awake. "Claire I need you to try and keep your eyes open, just stay with me."

She tried to nod which just caused blood to drip from her mouth. Knowing that staying there wasn't going to save her, I gently lifted her into my arms and rose to my feet. I took her hand and pressed it to the wound on her stomach. "Keep as much pressure on it as you can." Her head had fallen against my chest, the only indicator to her still being conscious was the sound of her quiet sobs. I started walking, while being careful to avoid slipping on the blood pooled on the floor. However I only got about five steps when a voice called behind me. "Stop."

I stopped because I knew who that voice belonged to. It soon came again. "Good, now turn around."

I turned to face Jason who stood alone pointing a shotgun right at my head. He didn't look too sane the last time I saw him but this time he looked completely crazy. My only chance was to plead with him. "C'mon Jason, let me go I need to get Claire help. After everything she has done for you are you really going to let her die?"

"I made Dean stop from killing her because of that exact reason but if it means taking a shot at you then I guess this time Claire is going to have to die." He replied with some real crazy evil in his voice.

"Dean? Dean as in the guy who nearly killed her before?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Son of bitch I thought that sick asshole was dead."

"Unfortunately for you he isn't. But either way it doesn't matter because you're both dead. Now stand still."

I watched with wide eyes as I saw his finger start to pull the trigger, knowing that there was no way I could dodge this. But I suddenly heard a slight noise behind me and felt something invisible rush by me. Then before I knew Jason never even got the chance to fire because Michael appeared beside him, pulling the gun out of his hands and punching so hard in the face it knocked him unconscious. Then Eve came running down and stopped next to me, tears filling her eyes when she saw Claire laid in my arms. She touched my shoulder and whispered. "Did Jason do that to her?"

"No Dean did, the guy who tried to kill her before but I don't know where he is."

"I thought he was dead." Both Michael and Eve said together.

"So did I, now come on we need to get her out of here."

Michael finally looked up from Jason lying on the floor and laid his eyes on Claire which I noticed flashed red for just a second. He nodded as we all started moving back towards the door out of there. I realised then Claire had fallen unconscious again and Michael while holding his breath was trying to get her to wake up again but nothing worked. We finally made it out through the door and into the coffee area then dodging tables we ran out into the grounds. Hannah was stood there waiting for us and when she saw Claire her eyes went wide before she turned around and shouted. "Somebody get me a paramedic over here!"

Then before I knew it two paramedics were there, taking Claire out of my arms and quickly getting her into the back of an ambulance. Michael and Eve explained everything to Hannah as I ran after Claire. I realised just how hurt she was when I looked down at myself, my jeans and t-shirt were completely soaked in her blood. All I could do was hope she would survive.


	8. Chapter 8

Shane's POV

While I was sat in the back of the ambulance, watching helplessly as a paramedic franticly worked to keep Claire alive, Michael text me saying he and Eve were following in his car and would see me at the hospital.

I felt awful just sitting there, not being able to help her. If I was given the chance to help her right there I would have done anything. After what seemed like a lifetime the ambulance pulled to a stop and as soon as the door opened Claire was wheeled out by a team of doctors who had been waiting for her. My heart was pounding as I heard them shouting to each other as they examined her. "Bullet wound entry to the diaphragm, possible internal bleeding and collapsed lung, we need to get her straight into surgery."

I tried to follow them as they rushed Claire through the hallways of the hospital but a nurse appeared in front of me and blocked my way. "Sir, you can't go in there. You need to wait out here." She led me to some seats out in the hallway. "Please take a seat sir, if there's any news we will come find you."

I sighed and sat down as she walked away towards where I'd seen Claire being taken. Knowing there was nothing I could do I just put my head in my hands and cried. Not long after this I heard noises from down the other end of the hallway and looked up to see Michael and Eve running towards me, but I still felt awful and put my head back down. When Michael reached me he asked in a rush. "Where is she? Is she Ok?"

"She's in surgery. I heard them talking, and it seems she's in even worse shape than I thought."

"Why? What were they saying?"

"Stuff about internal bleeding and a collapsed lung." I sobbed as my emotions finally hit me full on. Michael put his hand on my shoulder.

"She's a fighter Shane, she'll make it through this."

"But what if she doesn't Michael? She's been through so much and I'm just afraid she can't take anymore." I suddenly felt all my frustration build up and before I knew it I had jumped out of my seat and was almost shouting, my hands balled into fists. "It's- it's just that I want to know why it always has to be her Michael? Why is it always her this happens to? She doesn't deserve any of this, she never has. It should be me in there not her, I deserve it a hell of a lot more than she does."

Eve was trying to put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "No Shane, don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. I should have been there for her but I wasn't. All the things she's done for me and once again I've let her down. I- I just wish there was something I could do... but there isn't!" I frantically started punching the wall as tears streamed down my cheeks. Eve had stepped away from me and I saw from the corner of my eye her wincing each time my knuckles connected with the solid brick. Then as Michael pulled me away to stop me Eve lost it and grabbed me by the shoulders, looking me in the eyes as she cried out at me.

"Stop it, just stop it! Stop saying you deserve this, you're not a bad person Shane! All those times you've saved our lives Shane, think about them because it happens nearly everyday. And you're as good a person as Claire is, it just shows in a different way. You are a good person and this isn't your fault. The only person's fault this is is my brother's and for that I am so so sorry." The last three words she let out in a high pitch cry before she grabbed me and hugged me.

I hugged her back to show her that nothing her brother did had anything to do with her and she had nothing to be sorry for. When she had calmed down she pulled away and sniffled. "And I want to be clear on something. I've decided that in no way is Jason any relation to me, he's not my brother anymore. The only family I have now is you two and Claire." By then Michael had his arms around her and I saw a smile pull at his lips, it was a sad smile but it still showed that he was as happy as I was that Eve had decided to cast that scumbag out of her life.

A few hours later after just sitting and waiting the nurse from before came out from a room and called. "Claire Danvers."

The three of us waved our hands in the air. "That's us!"

"Could you come with me please?" She said before turning and walking down the hallway. We followed her and soon enough we noticed she was leading us into a relative's waiting room. Eve's eyes widened.

"Oh no, not this. I know what happens when they take you in here, it's the bad news room. Oh god something's wrong." Michael rubbed her arm to try and sooth her but it wasn't working that much.

When we were in there the nurse turned towards us and said. "Please sit." She then waited until we had taken a seat before she continued. "Now, you are her friends' right?"

Michael and Eve nodded while I added. "I'm her boyfriend."

"And she has no other family, no parents or close relatives?"

"Not in town, no."

"Right in that case you are her next of kin. So, Claire is now out of surgery and is currently being taken to a private room to recover. The surgeon managed to remove both the bullets and stop some internal bleeding from a severed artery. We also found that her right lung had in fact collapsed do to damage to her diaphragm so she will need lots of time to recover from that."

I started to feel really happy because although Claire was still seriously injured she was so far Ok. "So we can go see her?"

"Well there's just one other thing..."

**Right, so in all honesty I haven't actually decided what that "one other thing" is yet. But I do have some ideas on my mind. But I would absolutely love it if anyone had there own suggestions for it so if you do please add it to your review. Thanks **


	9. Authors Note Sorry

Ok first of all I'm really sorry for doing this because I know how much we all hate it when we think its an update and instead its an authors note. But considering I update just 15 minutes ago I suppose it isn't as bad. But anyway heres what I thought. My next update will be either monday or tuesday so I have time to get all your suggestions in and heres what I've been thinking. I'm thinking maybe in the next chapter they could find out that Claire isn't human, I had ideas like either Angel, Witch, Myrmaid, or Wolf for example (tell me which you prefer). But if you have any other mythological creatures you want to suggest or maybe even a completely different storyline then please please do. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**So I looked through everyones ideas I must say I got some really good ones. So anyone one did catch my eye that I like the idea of so I those it, but for some of the other ideas I'm thinking of doing some seperate fanfics about them in the future. **

Shane's POV

I felt my moment of happiness sink away at the nurse's words. "One other thing?"I asked in an almost panicked voice.

_What else could there be? _I started thinking to myself. _Oh my god, what if Claire's injuries have caused some kind of permanent damage?_ My mind was going crazy in just those few seconds it took for the nurse to continue.

When she did finally speak she seemed unsure and a little embarrassed. "Well, when the doctor tried to check her blood type for a transfusion he came across a problem... she doesn't have one."

Eve looked confused as she said. "Have what?"

"A blood type."

I honestly had no clue what this woman was talking about and was starting to think she was a little crazy. Eve made it obvious she was thinking the same. "Is this some kind of joke? How the hell can Claire not have a blood type?"

"Ma'am I honestly do not know but I assure you this is no joke."

That was when I cut in. "Wait, wait, wait. If like you say Claire doesn't have a blood type then that means you couldn't give her a blood transfusion even though she needs one."

"Oh no sir, please do not worry. You see we managed to get her a voluntary donor."

"Who?"

A familiar voice called behind them. "Me."

Claire's POV

The heavy darkness that had been constantly pressing down on me suddenly lifted from my body and I immediately began to see light through my eyelids. Though I struggled, I managed to slowly open my eyes so I could see my unfamiliar surroundings. I found myself in a room that didn't take me long to recognise. Bright light, uncomfortable bed, ugly chairs, boring white painted walls and that awful smell that reminded me of an old people's home... yeah I was in a hospital without a doubt.

As I tried to wriggle my body so I could sit up I felt awful aches and stings burn across my skin which only helped bring back the memories of the reason I was there. I started to remember being at college, the sound of gun fire, bodies everywhere, my confrontation with Dean, two gunshots followed by unbearable pain, Shane appearing beside me as the darkness approached... Shane... Shane had saved me. I couldn't help but sigh at that last memory, he seemed to be saving my life a lot these days.

I was pulled out of my moment of flashbacks by the door opening. I looked up to see two people stepping into the room, they weren't doctors or nurses yet I knew I didn't know them. It was a man and woman about the same age as my own parents. When the woman saw that I was awake she smiled at me apologetically. "I'm sorry dear, I just wanted to thank you for trying to help my son."

"Excuse me?"

"My son Daniel, a boy told me you tried to help him during that dreadful attack on the university."

I suddenly realised what she was talking about. The boy I was asked to help who'd been shot and crawled to the classroom. Only as I remembered I hadn't actually been able to do much for him.

"Well I would say your welcome ma'am but I don't actually think I did much for him."

"Oh but you did, if you hadn't shown the other students how to put pressure on his wound he wouldn't be here right now."

"So he's Ok."

The woman suddenly frowned as she replied to my question. "Well he's alive yes but unfortunately he slipped into a coma just over an hour ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry ma'am."

"Oh no no no, it's not your fault. Now, we will leave you to rest and again thank you."

I tried to smile as they both thanked me again before leaving me alone to think about everything that had happened. But all I could think about was that boy. I had been lucky, just a few bad injuries that just needed a little time to recover but him, he was in a coma and I knew that there was no telling when he would wake up or whether if he even ever would. I couldn't help feeling guilty for not being able to do more to help him.

Shane's POV

The three of us turned around at the same time to see where the voice had come from. Behind us we found Amelie standing there. Michael was the first one to express his confusion this time. "You gave Claire your blood? But you can't you're a vampire and she's human. She needs human blood."

"But Claire isn't human." She said that sentence in her usual calm, icy voice yet it just sounded like another joke to me and my need to see Claire was testing my patience.

"Alright this is just insane! How can you say Claire isn't human? She sure as hell isn't a vampire... unless... Amelie did you turn her? You fucking turned her didn't you?" My anger grew along with my voice as my worst fear seemed like it might have just come true.

"Of course not Mr Collins. Dear I must explain before this causes more confusion."

"Please do."

Amelie took a seat before she carried on her explanation. "You see, ever since Claire came to Morganville I've always had my suspicions about her, always thought she was a little more than your average human. After all have you ever seen anyone as smart as her?"

We all shook our heads because it was true. Never in my life had I come across anyone capable of knowing the things Claire did.

Amelie continued again. "And of course her amazing amount of compassion and loyalty is also just astonishing. But after a while I waved my suspicions away since no evidence ever appeared to confirm my thoughts. After today though I do not that I was right from the beginning. The lack of blood type, the intelligence... I've seen it before but not for well over a thousand years."

I realised after everything Amelie had said that none of this was some kind of sick joke and this was serious but I still didn't understand, no matter how much of it made sense.

Luckily Michael was the one who was trying to follow what Amelie was getting at. "So... what is she?"

"Well I believe that Claire is in fact a spirit nymph."

A long silence followed that sentence and the three of us all had a _"what the hell" _look on our faces. Then Eve burst out laughing. "A nymph? It sounds like some kind of fly!"

Amelie didn't seem too amused. "This is not a joke Miss Rosser, what I am trying to tell you is in fact the truth. And a nymph is not some kind of insect it is in fact a type of... well I'm not fully sure. I suppose almost like a fairy in a way."

Eve looked serious again. "Ok so what exactly are these nymphs? I know you say they are like fairies or whatever but what exactly do they do?"

"Well it's been a long time since I last saw one, I thought they were extinct but I do remember them all having the power of element control as well as other powers unique to each nymph. Yes I do remember them being rather powerful creatures."

I still couldn't believe I was hearing this. "Jesus this can't be right. For one thing I can't remember seeing Claire making water float or bring trees to life and I'm pretty damn sure she had a blood type the last time she was here."

"Yes well Mr Collins, for one thing I'm quite sure Claire is unaware of her real origins so she is probably unaware of any powers she may have hidden. And yes you are quite right about her blood type, my only guess is that this experience has brought out the hidden Claire within. Maybe the nymph in her has been dormant all her life due to her lack knowledge of it."

This was still crap to me so I folded my arms and shook my head. "I still don't believe any of this shit."

"Well Mr Collins, I suppose I will just have to prove it to you."

**So thanks to Isla for your suggestion ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Shane's POV

After Amelie had said she would prove what she said was right she led us to the room Claire was recovering in. Though I didn't believe a word of what Amelie said I still worried, I wondered what she was going to do to Claire to get any evidence of this crazy shit.

As we walked down the hallway I looked at Michael and saw an unmistakable look of curiosity in his eyes. I couldn't believe he was believing this even in the slightest. Was I the only one who kept getting images in my head of Claire fluttering around with wings when I thought of the situation?

We finally came to Claire's room and all stepped in. Inside we found she was already awake and when she saw us she smiled. That smile quickly disappeared when she saw the looks on all of our faces. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer her though, I was too busy rushing forward to take her in my arms and kiss her. After I looked at her face properly, she looked tired and battered and bruised. Then Amelie stepped forward. "Claire we have something we need to do."

That was when I lost my temper. "Oh give it a rest will you, just leave her alone this is ridiculous!" I yelled as I put my arms around Claire protectively, who was just sat there looking confused.

I was seriously shocked when Michael actually decided to take Amelie's side. "Shane wait, just let her do this."

"Are you serious? You're actually buying this crap because the last time I checked Claire wasn't flying around like Tinkerbell!"

"What Amelie is saying actually makes sense and you know it!"

"Guys what the hell is going on? Have you lost your minds?" Claire suddenly shouted.

I sighed before turning to her and saying as gently as possible. "Amelie thinks that you're not human."

Again there was silence for a few seconds before Claire finally managed to speak. "But-but I'm not a vampire. Anyone can tell that from a mile away."

"She doesn't mean you're a vampire."

"Then what?"

"Some kind of fairy thing that has magic powers." I realised as soon as I said that sentence how stupid it sounded.

"... Am I dreaming?"

"You see! She thinks she's dreaming, that's how pathetic this whole thing is!"

Then before I knew it I was arguing with Michael. He kept telling me to move so Amelie could do whatever she wanted to do while I kept telling him where to go. As we argued Amelie just sighed and from the corner of my eye I was aware of her picking up a glass of water of a table at the side. I didn't know what she was doing so it came as a shock when she threw it at me and Claire. "Hey!" I yelled as I brought my hands up automatically to shield my face.

About five seconds later I still had my eyes shielded but the water never hit me, yet I'd seen it heading straight for my face just a moment before. I moved my hands away to look around. I was more than shocked when I found the water floating in midair... right in front of Claire's out stretched hand. No way.

Glancing at Claire I saw the horror in her eyes, she knew just as well as everyone else did that she was the cause of the water floating above her. She pulled her hand away in shock and the water fell, causing it to splash all over the two of us. "Shit!"

The room fell silent except for the sound of Claire's panicky breaths before Eve blurted out. "Did anyone else see that?"

Everybody nodded except Claire who said. "That wasn't me."

I knew there was no point trying to find some stupid explanation for Claire's sake. "Claire... I think you did..."

_**A little while later**_

I still had my arms around Claire who still had a look of disbelieve on her face. "Isn't there any other explanation? Maybe something happened while I was a Myrnin's the other day."

"Claire, nothing else can do what you just did so just try to understand." Amelie explained as she picked up a small plant she'd brought in from a desk out in the hallway. "Concentrate on the plant, see what you can do to it."

Claire's eyebrows screwed together as she tried to focus on it. After a moment of nothing happening she said. "She, nothing happened. What did you expect? For me to make it grow or something?"

The moment she said the word grow our attention was drawn back to the plant because its leaves suddenly began to twist as they doubled in size. Claire's move dropped open at the same time as mine. "Ok, so maybe I believe you. But I still don't understand."

"Ok Claire just listen. About a thousand years ago there were creatures called nymphs on this earth, they looked exactly like humans but were more powerful than anything. Element control was the gift they all shared but some had extra gifts of there own. Unfortunately they were hunted to extinction a long time ago and I never thought I'd see one again."

"But how can I be a nym- nymp- nymph."

"A spirit nymph and I have no idea, must be hidden in your blood. Somehow the dormant part of you has woken up today."

"Why are they called spirit nymphs?"

"Because they also possessed the power to provide healing to the soul by sharing their own power. For example the last one I saw one she saved a vampires life when he had been staked, if she hadn't shared her power with him he never would have been able to recover."

I didn't know about Claire but all this information was enough to make my head explode.

Claire's POV

I realised there was no denying it, after all how could I when I'd made water float and a plant grow by a little focus of my mind. I wasn't human and that was that. So far I'd managed to take in most of the information. I could control the elements and also bring people back from the brink of death. I supposed that was pretty handy considering I lived in Morganville. But I couldn't help feeling like a freak and in each second that passed I expected Shane to move away from me and give me a look of disgust. He never moved his arms from around my waist.

It got to the point where I thought there could be no more to this news, after all how much more of a freak could I be. Amelie soon answered that question. "I've heard energy sharing can be used as a boost to the soul too, though I've never witnessed myself... Claire take Shane's hand."

I did as she said warily before she continued. "Now look deep within yourself and find the centre of your power and pass it to him."

I turned to Shane and looked in his eyes as I tried to do as she said. I concentrated and shockingly I quickly found the source she was talking about and like an electric current I urged it to move through my body, up my arm, into the tips of my fingers and out. Everyone gasped when they actually saw a sheet of white energy leave my hand and work its way into Shane's.

Shane's eyes suddenly went wide and I panicked, thinking I'd just hurt him. I was shocked when he suddenly said. "Whoa! That was just amazing, redbull officially sucks. God that just felt... I feel like..." He looked at me and smiled. "Like I wanna kiss you right now."

And that was exactly what he did as Eve called. "Whoa, Claire is a love drug. Ok I understand if what she did was awesome in a porn way or something but please save it for later."

Amelie actually looked embarrassed. "Well now I know why I've never seen it before, I didn't realise it had _that _kind of effect... I think its time I left."

**I know that was kind of random it's just that I saw something similar in a film once and it made me laugh. Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Claire's POV

Not too long after Amelie had left the doctor came in and asked to speak with Shane, Michael and Eve in his office. I guessed it was to discuss my orders of resting and recovering when it was time for me to be discharged. I had to admit, although I pretty much accepted what I'd found out about myself at first the more I thought about it the more wrong I felt.

My worrying got to the point where I couldn't stay in that small little room anymore and had to get out. So, I quickly jumped out of the bed and moved over to the door, where I peaked out to see if any doctors were around. When I saw the coast was clear I ran out down the hallway, not too sure where I was going. After a few minutes I found myself in the reception of the ICU ward and looked over towards the front desk. A young receptionist was sat behind it, oblivious to the fact that a patient was stood in front of her that should be in a room. I guessed it was because she was too busy on the phone, talking in a way that made me guess it wasn't a work call.

I walked over to her for some reason, in the back of my mind there was something I needed to do that I wasn't fully aware of yet. She glanced up when she saw me before returning her attention to the call. After a moment I coughed to get her attention back. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah one minute."

"I've waited long enough."

"Look lady, I'm in the middle of an important phone call here."

"I wonder if your boss would think it's important."

The girl's eyes went wide in shock before she put the phone down and said. "Ok, what do you want?"

"I'm er, looking for someone. Daniel I think, he's in a coma on this ward." I said unsurely as my intentions became clear.

"Ok... that's a little vague. I need to check the computer." The girl tapped away on a keyboard before saying. "Yes, I'm guessing you mean the one that came in today. He's right down the hall to your left, number 277."

"Thanks." I replied as I headed in the direction she pointed. I soon found the room she was talking about. I quietly opened the door, half expecting to come face to face with the boys parents who I'd met earlier. Surprising no one was there except the boy from the university, wired up to at least three machines as he slept indefinitely. I walked to his side as tears of guilt already began to spill from my eyes, he looked so innocent yet so hopeless and I felt that I could have done more, should have done more.

As if it would make everything better I took his hand and cried out my sorrys to him. Then I was squeezing his hand and telling him everything would be Ok, not that he could he me while being in a coma. I closed my eyes and released the last tear that I had trapped in the corner. When I opened them they went wide as I saw the same sheet of energy I'd seen earlier when I'd passed it to Shane. Like last time it was leaving my fingertips and snaking its way into the boy's limp hand. The second it disappeared I heard a cough and looked up to see the boy's eyes slowly flickering open. _I my god. I'd just done that. I'd woken a boy from a coma. _

I didn't know why but I suddenly felt really scared. What I'd done wasn't right, I shouldn't be able to do things like that. I panicked and fled the room in tears before his eyes could focus on me. I didn't stop running and all the time I kept thinking. _I'm a freak._

In a few minutes I found myself running out of the hospitals main entrance and into the dark street. Unsure of what I was going to do next.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again, sorry I haven't updated in a few days I've been at the Whitby Goth Weekend (and I seriously suggest you go its great) but whatever here's the next chapter.**

Shane's POV

I felt impatient the whole time the doctor was speaking to us in his office. I didn't like leaving Claire on her own especially after everything that had happened. I still couldn't get over the fact she wasn't human, it was kind of cool in a freaky way. And that thing what she did to me, well that was awesome. Kind of gave me a feeling that was so strong I lost all self control but oh well.

The doctor finally finished telling us everything and in my view it was a waste of time. I mean seriously, telling us to let Claire rest and not let her do anything exciting. Yeah, like we were planning on taking her bungee jumping.

As soon as I could I got out of the door and headed back towards Claire's room. When I got there I found a group of nurses standing outside of the door looking concerned and frantic. I panicked and ran towards them. "What's going on?"

"She's gone, Miss Danvers is gone."

"What do you mean she is gone? How can she just be gone?" I said as I looked through the window to find her bed empty.

"We just came in and she wasn't here."

"You're telling me that she just walked out of here and you never even noticed." I was getting angry and I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I realised it was Michael, he and Eve had just got there after thanking the doctor.

"What's going on bro?"

"Claire's disappeared."

"What? How?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find her." I turned to him and Eve who were both mirroring my concern. "You two go look on the upper wards I'll check around here."

I ran then as they nodded before turning towards the elevator.

Minutes passed by as I hurried around each ward, my head coming up with all kinds of ideas as to what could have happened. My thoughts turned to her being kidnapped or something. Maybe the guy they didn't catch at the university came back for another shot at her. Each ward I passed through I checked some rooms and asked doctors if they'd seen Claire. Most of them just shook there head and carried on walking.

I had soon enough almost run around in a full circle and had not even got a hint of where Claire could be. Feeling slightly defeated I headed towards one of then entrances to see if Michael and Eve were there, hoping they had had better luck than me. I got there to find it almost empty except for a couple of families huddled together waiting for news on whoever they were there for. I sat down and put my head in my hands to try and calm down. "Excuse me?" I heard a unfamiliar voice say. I looked up and realised it was the receptionist.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry but it just looked like you were looking for someone."

"I am."

"A girl by any chance? Little bit younger than me, brown hair."

I knew that description could fit most girls but I still had a feeling she was talking about the one I was looking for, my Claire. "Yeah, have you seen her?"

"She came to the desk asking to see someone, some kid in a coma from the shooting today. She came past a few minutes later, crying and looking pretty terrified if you ask me."

"Where did she go?"

She pointed towards the exit in front of me. "She ran out there into the street. If I knew she hadn't been discharged I would have sent security out for her, I can't do anything about non patients. I'm not sure she's Ok out there, it's been dark for a while."

I was already out of my seat and running out the doors. I shouted back a thanks to the receptionist just before the doors closed behind me. Stopping outside I looked around. It was deserted, like it always was when the sun was down. I felt desperate and had no idea why or where Claire had gone. Just out of choice I ran in one of the two directions through the middle of the road, shouting like a crazy guy and drawing attention to myself. I should have just worn a "bite me" t-shirt. I did see a few pale faces look towards me but they showed no interest, they themselves looked like they were looking for something. I had a guess that the vamps were out looking for the missing shooter. And for the first time ever I felt no pity when I thought of what the vamps would do to him.

Running to the end of the street I hit a four way junction, so many directions Claire could be and still I had no clue. My mind started to race around ideas again that I didn't like, causing me to yell out in fear. "Claire! Claire, where the hell are you?"

I didn't hear anyone shout back to me but I did hear something. It was quiet but understandable. A sob, that was all it was, but it was all I needed. Because I had heard Claire crying enough times before to tell her sobs apart from the rest of Morganville. I stood quiet to see if I could hear it again, and I did. Following the sound I took a left turn and ran again. "Claire please, where are you?"

"Here Shane." I heard the reply, it was a weak little croak but it was close. All I did was turn my head a little and saw her, huddled on the floor against a fence. I sighed before going to her. She didn't look at me when I slid down and sat with her, she kind of looked ashamed. Putting an arm around her shoulders her skin felt like ice. She was just wearing those standard thin hospital clothes and it was a cold wintery night. I then realised how violently she was shivering so I moved my arm so I could pull her onto my lap and wrap her into a hug to warm her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I- I went to see a boy I tried to help at the TPU. He was in a coma and I touched his hand to say sorry but that weird thing happened, I woke him up." She sobbed.

I honestly didn't quite understand why she was out here crying because of that. "So... isn't that a good thing?"

"Well yes I suppose. But all this time Monica said I was a freak and I just waved it away. Now it turns out she's right, I am a freak. I'm not even human, I shouldn't be able to do the things I've done before. I'm surprised you haven't run in the other direction yet."

I suddenly felt quite angry, not with Claire of cause but with everything in this town that was causing her all this pain and making her think this way. Twisting her around in my arms so she was facing me I looked deep into her eyes and said. "Listen to me Claire, you are not a freak. You are just absolutely unique and you no why?" She shook her head before I continued. "Because no one can be as amazing as you are. And who cares if you're not all human, if you ask me it's overrated anyway." The last part made Claire laugh through her tears as she rested her head on my chest. She didn't realise I wasn't quite finished.

I lowered my head and whispered in her ear. "And the only time I will be running in _any _direction is when you're there running next to me. I love you Claire, never forget that. And this whole fairy thing you've got going on is never going to change. Besides, that thing that you did to me was pretty cool."

Claire looked up at me, wiped her tears and smiled. But it wasn't her usual happy and innocent smile, it was her sly and seductive smile that sent my heart racing in both lust and well lets be honest... slight worry at what she has on her mind.

She lifted a hand to my cheek and said. "You mean this?" She did it again, I felt the energy absorb through my skin from her fingers, causing me to feel a number of things. Strength, power, passion, lust, love and well... more lust. It flowed through me like an electric shock and I couldn't take my eyes of Claire. She flashed me that smile again and that was it. All my need for her taking over me as my lips crushed against hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Claire's POV

I was in hospital for another week, with Amelie and Myrnin visiting frequently. Myrnin came to tell me about my history of my kind and Amelie taught me how to use the powers at my advantage. She told me that I would gradually get stronger. I learned a few cool things like making random stuff float and manipulating water. Nothing too fancy.

When it was time for me to go home I was more than relieved. Hospitals aren't exactly my most favourite place to go. Shane, Eve and Michael had insisted on me using a wheelchair... too bad I was feeling stubborn and ignored them. I just felt that I had depended on them for too long. The drive home Eve babbled on about how glad she was I was coming home because she needed a shopping trip, great.

The car finally pulled to a stop and I couldn't help smiling when I saw the house in front of me. Home sweet home. Shane unsurprising jumped out so he could help get out of my seat. I knew for a while he would be treating me a lot more like glass than usually. I was sugar glass instead of double glazing I guess.

Once out of the car he took my hand and when he saw the smile on my face pulled me up the front yard, onto the porch and unlocked the door before stepping aside to let me in. "Welcome home." He smiled. I stepped in and looked around with the others following behind me. I was about to open my mouth to speak when I felt a wave of energy flow over me, it was the house. Only unlike the usually warm welcoming feeling I get when I walk in it was like a ice cold warning and hostile energy. The house was sensing something that wasn't good. "So anyone hungry-" Michael started speaking but I cut him off as I started walking forward.

"You guys, there's something wrong. Can't any of you feel that?"

The three of them fell silent to see if they could feel it too but they didn't need to because when I walked around to the entrance of the living room Dean stepped out in front of me and grabbed me. He must have used a portal to get in. His hand clamped over my mouth as he spun me around to face Shane, Eve and Michael. They all looked pissed and terrified at the same time. I tried to struggle free of his hold but he soon pulled a blade from his pocket and held it to my throat. Shane stepped forward. "Let her go, you've had your fun now back off!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving any of you out. Come on out boys."

Five biker dudes appeared from the living room like Dean had, they were huge with there leather jackets and ratty old jeans. One of them went to grab Eve as Michael tried to defend her. Dean just said in a flat tone. "The more you resist the sooner this one dies."

That made Michael stop as the rest of the men stepped forward and grabbed them all. When we were all restrained Dean ordered for us to be dragged into the living room. I kept struggling as I said in a panicked voice. "What do you want with us now Dean?"

"As always revenge." He sighed. "Not only did you get away from me, _again._ But you also ruined my plan. The police went in to the university after you got out, they arrested Jason along the way. I only split up from him so I could finish you off without interference but no. That didn't happen either. I only got out of there because of the portals."

Eve was crying frantically as she cried out. "So what? The TPU has nothing to do with us so why do you want us?"

"You don't get it do you? I want her dead." He pointed the blade towards me. "Nobody gets away from me, nobody. Oh I want him dead as well." This time he pointed at Shane. "Traitors are no better than the vamps."

"Turning my back on psychotic murderers doesn't make me a traitor."

"No... But it gets your girlfriends killed." I screamed as he ran the blade lightly across my throat. Not deep enough to sever an artery but it still bled a lot and hurt like hell. But other than that I would probably survive. Dean let me fall to my knees as I cried while holding my throat. Shane was struggling violently, so violently that another of the men had to help hold him.

Now that Dean didn't have to hold me still he stepped into the middle of the room and left me on the floor. "Now, I've decided that since little Claire here has pissed me off the most she is going to suffer the most. First you're going to watch your boyfriend here die."

"No!" I begged as tears ran down my cheeks. "Leave him out of this!"

Dean ignored me as he went to the man left over who wasn't holding anyone still. He handed him the blade and said. "I'd rather watch this one, so you can kill him."

The man smiled and said. "With pleasure."

He stepped toward Shane, who was watching between him and me with wide eyes. When I tried to get up and help Dean came over and held me down by the shoulder. The man stared into Shane's eyes with a crazy grin on his face as he pressed the blade to his throat. Then it was like the world slowed down around me as I saw the blade begin to pull across Shane's skin. And the panic building in my stomach overwhelmed me, causing it to be released in an ear shattering scream. Living in Morganville I'd screamed many times before but not like this, never like this. You could almost hear and feel the power in it as it left my lungs. But it wasn't that that had our attention because the second I let it out the man who was about to kill Shane roared in agony, in the next second his entire arm burst into flame, causing the blade to drop from his grip. He stumbled back and fell to the floor screaming.

Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes, some with fear, and some with admiration. But then one of the other men holding Shane pulled another knife from his pocket and attempted to finish the deed I'd just stopped. But I felt the power in me and it was beyond stoppable, I didn't want to stop it. Reaching up I touched Dean's hand that was holding me down and he recoiled back, clinging hold of the skin I'd touched as it began to sizzle. I then quickly marched across the room and shoved the man with then knife away from Shane. He jumped towards me threateningly, holding the knife up ready to attack me but with the flick of my wrist the knife flew out of his hand and embedded in the far wall.

Quickly I turned around to face everyone that was left but not without glancing at Shane. And in that short time I saw my reflection in his eyes and my own eyes were glowing a brilliant gold. A show of the power I was holding within me. As I stared down on all the unwanted people I made contact with the house in my mind. Then while glaring into a frightened Dean's eyes I yelled with a clarity Amelie would be proud of. "Get out of this house, now!"

The room shook around me and the windows blew open, causing an abnormal amount of wind to stir around us, especially me. Then Dean and his henchmen fell to there knees as their faces screwed up in agony before the house and myself worked together to cause them to be dragged by their feet by invisible hands out the front door as they clawed desperately at the floorboard. The door slammed itself shut behind them and at the same time the room fell still. I felt the energy that had flowed through me disappear and I suddenly felt really weak.

I couldn't help but collapse on my knees and lean forward to gasp for breath. Shane threw himself down beside me, worried I was seriously hurt. "I'm Ok." I tried to reassure him but it didn't come out as strong as I'd wanted.

He put his arm around me as he said. "Claire you're shaking... and oh my god you're bleeding!"

I thought he was talking about my neck at first but when I touched my face I realised I had blood dripping from my nose, mouth and even my eyes. "It's fine-"

I tried to continue but the world began to sway and swirl in my vision as I felt myself fall against a panicked Shane. In the next second my vision was covered by a veil of darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Inspired slightly by Lost Girl**

Claire's POV

Though the darkness still covered my vision I suddenly began to hear voices, they were blurry at first and hard to understand. The longer I listened the easier it became to understand what was being said. After a while I finally heard. "Is she going to be Ok?" I recognised it as Eve.

"It seems like it but I've never seen anything like this before, I mean blood running from her eyes. That's new to me and I don't know what it means." This voice I also recognised and it made my heart melt. Shane.

At that moment I started to get my others senses back too and I was able to feel my surroundings. It felt like I was laid on someone's lap who was stroking my hair. The conversation continued. " I don't think we've seen any of this before. I mean did you see what she did?"

"Considering she saved my life I think I did Eve."

"Yeah but really, she set that guy on fire! Then sent that knife flying out of the other guys hand. Not to mention helping the house drag them out into the street... and her eyes! She you see them?"

"Who me? No, I didn't see anything. Was I even there?" I wanted to sigh at them. It was a typical Shane and Eve conversation, always full of sarcasm. "Claire? Are you awake?" Oh, maybe I really did sigh.

I decided it was time to try and open my eyes. I tried a few times, concentration on the muscles in my face to do so but I couldn't do it. I did manage to move my head a little. Two warm hands touched my cheeks then, softly brushing the skin just below my eyes. "Claire try to open your eyes for me."

The soft touch I felt gave me the push I needed and with just a little more effort I finally managed to flicking my eyes half open. Everything was a swaying blur at first but as it started to settle I soon saw Shane's face right in front of mine. A look of worry set in his eyes. "Shane?"

"I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." He tried to laugh a little but the worry inside him cut it off. "Shane what's wrong?"

"Claire your eyes, they were bleeding and I'm scared for you. What you did back there looked too strong for you to cope with and I'm scared it's going to kill you."

Eve who was stood up watching me added in. "We don't want you to get hurt again."

I put my hand on Shane's cheek and smile reassuringly but then my eyes settle on his neck as I noticed a smear of red in the corner of my eye. Then I saw the cut there. I'd managed to stop Shane's throat from being slashed clean open but he still had quite a deep cut to the side. Shane saw the look of alarm on my face but wasn't sure why. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"Your neck it's bleeding. Shouldn't you go to the hospital?"

"You're the one who collapsed and you're worrying about me? Seriously Claire you're the one to worry about here."

Although I heard everything Shane said I didn't fully register it because I had something else on my mind. I vaguely remembered a conversation with Amelie where she was explaining what nymphs could do. I remembered the part where she said we had the power of healing. And although I had no idea how it worked I decided I would find out so I could help Shane. So shakily pulling myself up I leaned against Shane's chest and put my arms around his neck. Then I did the first thing that I wanted to do and pressed my lips to his. It was just a normal kiss at first, no fairy dust or anything. But as it deepened I felt the energy hiding within my body begin to stir and drift through my skin. Then Shane pulled away slightly so that our lips were just inches apart. The strangest thing happened then, the white sheet of energy I'd passed on to Shane before escaped from my lips and passed into his, causing him to gasp.

Eve who I'd forgotten was there said slowly. "Wow, magical porn now. And I thought I'd seen everything in this house."

He pulled back a little in shock as I rested my head against him as I felt a little weak again. Looking up my eyes looked at the wound I aimed to heal and sure enough it wasn't there. Shane touched where it once was and said. "Did you just do that?"

I nodded sleepily, feeling too weak to move too much. Shane of course noticed and exclaimed. "Claire! You shouldn't have done that, not in the state you're in. Don't' hurt yourself."

"I just wanted to help you."

"I'm fine Claire really." I started to fall asleep again so Shane lifted my head up as he panicked. "Oh god not again."

"Hey, maybe she can reverse it." Eve piped up.

"What?"

"Like Lost Girls, she gave some energy to you to heal your neck. Now maybe she can take some back to strengthen herself up a little."

Shane must have liked the idea because he lifted my head up to look me in the eyes. "Claire can you do that?" Can you take some back from me, you need it."

"I don't know, I suppose I can try if I have to but I'm Ok."

"No you're not and yes you have to."

"Ok."

He lifted me up again and kissed me with desperate passion, crushing his lips to mine. Like before I looked for an energy source but looked inside Shane instead of myself. It took me a little longer but I find it and pulled some of it towards myself. Then like before the energy sheet left his mouth and drifted into mine as our lips moved together. For some reason I noticed it seemed to make him kiss me harder.

After a second I pulled back and felt almost completely fine and was relieved to see Shane only seemed a little dazed. I watched him for a second before he smiled and said. "Wow, do you want to do that again?"

Eve just sighed at him before shaking her head and saying. "I'm out of here before I see something that will destroy my mind forever."


End file.
